The Lion King (2019 film)/Main article
}} The Lion King is an upcoming CGI musical remake film inspired by the animated film of the same name. It is set to be released by the Walt Disney Company on July 19, 2019. Synopsis "From Disney Live Action, director Jon Favreau’s all-new “The Lion King” journeys to the African savanna where a future king is born. Simba idolizes his father, King Mufasa, and takes to heart his own royal destiny. But not everyone in the kingdom celebrates the new cub’s arrival. Scar, Mufasa’s brother—and former heir to the throne—has plans of his own. The battle for Pride Rock is ravaged with betrayal, tragedy and drama, ultimately resulting in Simba’s exile. With help from a curious pair of newfound friends, Simba will have to figure out how to grow up and take back what is rightfully his. The all-star cast includes Donald Glover as Simba, Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala, Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar, James Earl Jones as Mufasa, Billy Eichner as Timon and Seth Rogen as Pumbaa." Cast * Donald Glover as Simba * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * Billy Eichner as Timon * John Oliver as Zazu * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi * John Kani as Rafiki * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala * Eric André as Azizi * Florence Kasumba as Shenzi * Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari * JD McCrary as Young Simba * Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Nala * Amy Sedaris as an elephant shrew Development On September 28, 2016, the Walt Disney Studios and director Jon Favreau announced they were developing a CGI remake of The Lion King on the fast-track to production. The project follows the technologically groundbreaking smash hit The Jungle Book, directed by Favreau, which debuted in April 2016 and has earned $965.8 million worldwide. On October 13, 2016, Jeff Nathanson was hired to write the screenplay. Production for the film began in May 2017. Casting In February 2017, Donald Glover was cast as Simba, with James Earl Jones reprising his role as Mufasa from the original film. In March 2017, it was announced that Beyoncé was Favreau's top choice for the role of Nala and that the director and studio would be willing to do whatever it took to accommodate her busy schedule. In April 2017, Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen were cast to play Timon and Pumbaa respectively. In July 2017, John Oliver was cast as Zazu. In August 2017, Chiwetel Ejiofor was announced to be in talks to voice Scar. That same month, Alfre Woodard, and John Kani were announced to play Sarabi and Rafiki respectively. On November 1, it was announced that Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Eric André, Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key, JD McCrary, and Shahadi Wright Joseph would be joining the cast as Nala, Scar, Azizi, Shenzi, Kamari, young Simba, and young Nala, respectively. In November 2018, Amy Sedaris was announced to have joined the cast, in which she will voice an elephant shrew created for the film. Music On November 1, 2017, Hans Zimmer was confirmed to score the film. On November 28, 2017, it was reported that Elton John had signed on to the project to rework his music from the original film. The following day it was reported that Beyoncé Knowles-Carter would be working with Elton John on new music for the film. On February 9, 2018, it was revealed that four of the five songs from the original - "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Hakuna Matata", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" - will be included in the remake. Additionally, there will be a new "closing song" that Elton John will create with Beyoncé and Tim Rice. On January 24, 2019, Billy Eichner revealed that Donald Glover and Beyoncé Knowles-Carter will be singing a duet version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". On April 19, 2019, in an interview on Good Morning America, Jon Favreau stated that Lebo M will once again be working with Hans Zimmer to create the music for the film. Marketing Trailers The first teaser trailer for The Lion King was released during the Thanksgiving Day Dallas Cowboys and Washington Redskins football game on November 22, 2018. The first official poster was also released. The trailer generated the second biggest one day debut ever, with 224.6 million views worldwide. That number puts it just behind the first trailer for Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War, which was watched 238 million times in the 24 hour-period following its debut. An official TV spot for The Lion King was released on February 25, 2019, during the 2019 Oscar Awards. The final poster was also released at this time. The first official full-length trailer for The Lion King was released on April 10, 2019, to celebrate 100 days until the film's theatrical release. Printed adaptions On February 9, 2018, animator Aaron Blaise revealed that he is working on illustrating a picture book adaption of the film.Aaron Blaise on Twitter Release International release The film will be released theatrically in Germany on July 18, 2019. Trivia *This movie marks the first time in Disney history that Ernie Sabella does not reprise the role of Pumbaa. *Frank Welker and James Earl Jones are the only two actors thus far to reprise their roles from a Disney animated canon film in a Disney live-action remake; Welker reprises the Cave of Wonders in Aladdin, while Jones reprises Mufasa in this film. *This film is set to be released on July 19, 2019, which marks the 25th anniversary of the release of the original film. *''The Lion King'' is Disney's first traditionally-animated film to have a computer-animated remake and also the second traditionally-animated film in general to do so after Pokémon: The First Movie. Gallery Promotional The_Lion_King_(2019)_Logo.png Teaser.png Poster.png The Lion King 2019 Banner.png TLK Chinese.png 2019 banner.png The Lion King LA JP Poster.png The Lion King (2019) EW Cover.png Rafiki LA EW.png Scar & Hyena's LA EW.png Simba Nala & Zazu LA EW.png Simba, Pumbaa & Timon LA EW.png Pride Rock 2019 3.png Mufasa & Simba Rock 2019.png LA Russian Lion King Poster.png Stills Sunrise 2019.png 2019rhino.png Antelopes 2019.png 2019cheetah.png Kilimanjaro 2019.png Birds 2019.png 2019Zazu.png 2019priderock.png Pride_Rock_2019_1.png Rafiki_2019_1.png BabySimba_2019_1.png Root 2019.png BabySimba_2019_2.png 2019sneeze.png Pride_Rock_2019_2.png BabySimba 2019 3.png Animals 1 2019.png Rafiki_2019_2.png Animals 2 2019.png Animals 3 2019.png Pride_Rock_2019_3.png 2019 Scar.png Mufasa & Simba.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(12).png Simba & Beetle 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(14).png Simba & Hornbill LA.png Elephant Graveyard 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(2).png 2019 Simba Graveyard.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(5).png 2019 Hyena's.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(8).png Mufasa & Simba, Nala 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(17).png Pawprint 2019.png Simba Look 2019.png 2019 Hyena's Dark.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(15).png Gorge 2019 1.png Gorge 2019 2.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(20).png Scar Gorge 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(22).png Scar & Simba 2019.png Scared Simba 2019.png 2019 Scar & Hyena's.png Rafiki Fireflies 2019.png Hakuna Matata 2019 01.png Hakuna Matata 2019 02.png Hakuna Matata 2019 03.png Rafiki Sunrise 2019.png Lion Painting 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(35).png 2019 Timon & Pumba.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(37).png Adult Simba Water 2019.png Nala Water 2019.png Scar Pride 2019.png Lioness 2019.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(32).png AdultSimba_2019_1.png AdultSimba_2019_2.png Media The Lion King Official Teaser Trailer|The official first teaser trailer for The Lion King The Lion King Long Live the King|An official teaser for The Lion King The Lion King Official Trailer|The official trailer for The Lion King References Category:Films Category:Media Category:Upcoming media